x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Reynolds
Jonathan Reynolds is the son of the Sentry/Robert Reynolds and his wife Linda Reynolds. When he was young his powers manifested, resulting in him being taken to the Jean Grey School for Gifted Youngsters in order to learn how to focus and control his powers. When he turned 16 years old, He joined the X-Men going by the codename: Kid Sentry. Powers and Abilities Chemically Enhanced Physiology: Jonathan's superhuman powers and abilities derive from the Sentry himself. This gives Billy an array of superhuman powers as well as the potential to surpass Sentry in his own power. But Billy also possesses a degree of abilities of his own making him a extremely powerful being. * Molecular Manipulation: Jonathan possesses the ability to mentally manipulate matter and energy on a molecular level, at will. Additionally Jonathan's molecular manipulation ability theoretically would give him potential regenerative healing abilities as well despite his extraordinary invulnerability and durability. It has been theorized that the vast majority of his powers are derived from his ability to alter matter and energy and that he could simulate almost any superpower with enough practice and control. ** Materialization: He can craft and build various constructs or even sentient effigy's by rearranging molecules by force of will, i.e.., conjuring a miniature werewolf in the palm of his hand, erecting a incredibly durable force field at will. * Superhuman Strength: Jonathan possesses considerable superhuman strength, allowing him to lift at least 75 tons under normal conditions. Jonathan's strength extends to his ability to leap great distances. He can also lift or move people, as well as immensely heavy objects without effort. * Superhuman Speed: Jonathan is able to move, react, run and fly at superhuman speeds. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. * Superhuman Durability: Jonathan's skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being and is nigh-invulnerable. He possesses nigh-invulnerability, including resistance to powerful energy blasts, immense blunt force trauma, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. * Immortality: '''Due to his father's superhuman powers, via the super soldier serum. Jonathan has the potential to become completely immortal. * '''Photokinesis: Jonathan also has the superhuman ability to generate, control, and emit light, at will. ** Light Projection: He has vast control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. ** Energy Blasts: He can generate light, heat, kinetic force, and other forms of energy as powerful blasts and explosions of a yellow color. Jonathan can even emit omnidirectional blasts that are easily able to eliminate a large groups of people. ** Teleportation: He is able to teleport himself and others across incredible distances by engulfing them in blinding light. * Psionic Abilities: Jonathan possesses an array of psychic and mental powers such as telekinesis, telepathy and empathy. He has been shown to read other's minds and detect their emotions. He has been shown a degree of telekinetic powers capable of levitating multiple people and inanimate objects through force of will. * Biokinesis: Jonathan has an unknown or rarely used ability to affect biophysical effects to an unknown but seemingly limitless degree. This allows him to easily manipulate life on a cellular level, including but not limited to, genetic alterations and physical distortion and/or augmentations of biological functions. ** Resurrection: He has demonstrated the ability to bring the deceased back to life, such as when he was able to resurrect a dead dear and heal all of its injuries, without even trying to. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Jonathan can heal himself from virtually all injuries in mere seconds after being injured. Category:All-New Marvel NOW! Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Regeneration Category:Teleporters Category:Photokinesis Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability